The Offer
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Rock is invited to Balalaika's office to hear an offer. Will he accept it? One-Shot. COMPLETE. T for language and terminology.


**I Do Not Own Black Lagoon.**

**I recently became a fan of Black Lagoon. And this idea popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Rock did his best to keep his nervousness hidden as Boris led him down the halls of Hotel Moscow's offices, towards Balalaika's office.

The Russian boss had requested Rock, and Rock alone, come and meet her. She had also promised five thousand dollars, cash, American, just for the meeting. And while five grand wasn't exactly a lot in Roanapur, it was still useful, and easy to obtain.

All Rock had to do was meet, alone, with Balalaika.

As Boris opened the door to Balalaika's office, the blonde woman smiled and looked up. "Ah Rock, so glad you could make it," she greeted. Standing from her desk, the scared woman looked at Boris. In a kind, yet commanding voice, she ordered, "Leave us Sergeant, Rock and I have private business to discuss."

As soon as he was out of the office, the blonde-haired woman walked over to the door, and locked it. "Just to make sure we aren't disturbed," she explained, before gesturing for the Japanese man to take a seat at the chair opposite her own at the desk.

Rock sat down, more than a little nervous, as Balalaika sat on the edge of her desk, allowing Rock a magnificent view of her muscular legs.

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked to see you Rock," Balalaika stated.

Rock nodded. "The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted.

The Russian woman chuckled, and crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm going to be blunt with you Rock, I have a…offer to give you," she explained, a faint smile on her face. "Lately I have felt certain…desires awakening within me." She ignored the blush that had risen on Rock's face and continued, "Understand that this is something that I have not wanted before, and it is not a decision I have made lightly. I have thought long and hard, before deciding to commit."

"Ma'am?" Rock questioned, not understanding what Balalaika was getting at.

Balalaika made sure to look Rock in the eyes as she said, "I want a child Rock, and I want you to be its father."

"What!?" the dark-haired man asked, sure he must have misheard what the most powerful woman in Roanapur had just said.

The blonde smirked slightly, and said, "I want you to be the father of my child."

She let that sink in for a moment, and watched in amusement as Rock's mouth opened and closed several times. When he didn't speak, she continued, "Frankly, you are the best option to father my child. While not a physically imposing man, you are intelligent, one of the most intelligent I know. There is also iron in you, though you rarely let it out. You also possess great patience and loyalty. I admit, I am hoping those traits are genetic."

Rock finally seemed to find his voice, as he asked, "Why me? Why not one of your men?"

"Because they are my men," Balalaika answered simply. At Rock expression she explained with a sigh, "I am their commander, and I must remain so. To have a child with any of my men, no matter how much I liked them, would…undermine that authority, for lack of a better term. And outside my men, the only other man I'd consider would be Chang. But, despite our friendly truce, he is still my rival and a potential enemy. I cannot ask him. That leaves you."

"I don't know…."

Don't give me an answer now Rock," Balalaika told him. "Let me explain a few things, and give yourself a few days to think."

"Okay," the Japanese man said with some trepidation.

"First off, all I would need from you is a sperm sample. To maximize the chances that I become with child, I plan on arranging to be artificially inseminated. Five minutes with a magazine, your hand, and a cup, and you'd walk away one hundred and fifty grand richer."

"One hundred and fifty grand?" Rock asked shocked.

"Just for you to give some spunk in a cup," Balalaika said with a grin. "If you want, it can end there, and you never need to worry about anything else. However I would consider it to be…more beneficial for you to actually have an influence in our child's life, if only so as to impart your better traits, but that is not necessary. If you don't want it know, you wouldn't even have to tell the kid you were its father, and could simply be an associate of mine that visit's frequently."

Rock was silent. "I…I need to think about it," he admitted after a moment.

"Take all the time you need," Balalaika assured him. "Call me when you've made a decision."

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Two Week Later**

Dutch, Benny, and Revy had notice that, since his meeting with Balalaika, Rock had been awfully silent, and often in thought. When asked what Balalaika had wanted with him, he refused to answer. And when asked what he was thinking about, he would reply, "Stuff."

Not even Revy threating to 'blow his fucking brains out if he didn't talk' could get an answer out of him.

But after two weeks, Rock came to a decision.

Walking to a payphone, a trick he'd learned from Dutch whenever the older man wanted privacy, Rock dialed Balalaika.

"_Balalaika speaking,"_ she answered professionally.

"It's Rock," the former businessman greeted. "I've come to a decision."

"And?" the Russian questioned.

Taking a deep breath Rock said, "I….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. I decided to leave the ending as it was so that you can decide what Rock did. Does he say yes? Does he say no? Does he demand Balalaika marry him and have bunches of children with her? you decide. (that last option was a joke for those of you that didn't get it)**

**Anyway, Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), and Take a Look at the Stories I have Up for Adoption under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
